


maybe, you're gonna be the one

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: FREDDIE FOLLOWED AUSTON TO ARIZONA DURING THE PAUSE, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Getting Together, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ARE HOLD UP TOGETHER IN AUSTON'S HOMETOWN, M/M, but that is there in case you are avoiding anything to do with it, it is mostly fluff though, vague mentions of quarantine and therefore coronavirus, which is fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Cohabitating leads to feeling realization
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme





	maybe, you're gonna be the one

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dizzzylu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu) in the [Fluff2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Fluff2020) collection. 

> this is in the tags but if you are avoiding anything Covid related this has vague references to what is going on so maybe click back
> 
> ANYWAY THEY ARE LIVING TOGETHER AND I HAD TO 
> 
> also here have fluff

It hits him randomly, he’s on the couch, playing COD with a buddy back home and Auston is sitting at the kitchen counter, his mom helping him make tortilla soup. He wants this for the rest of his life. 

Holy shit, he’s in love with Auston Matthews. 

His teammate, the face of the franchise.

His best friend. 

Now he gets why his mom had raised her eyebrows when she had heard that he was staying with Auston in Arizona instead of staying in toronto. She’d known. 

Fuck, how many people had known. 

Freddie doesn’t want to think about the way everyone respects their moments during warmups, the way Tyson will only text one of them about plans for all three of them, the way Alex had smirked when she’d seen him lurking in the background of one of the Matthews’ family facetime calls. 

How many people thought they were together already?

Shit, what happens if Auston doesn’t feel the same. It’s not as though Freddie has somewhere else to go, they’d just have to live in an apartment together for who knows how long. 

Auston sighs, sounding frustrated.

Freddie has been killed in the game, a pretty long time ago and exits, turning to Auston a few feet away. They live together, now anyway, they don’t have to stay apart but the easy touches of Toronto haven’t been happening and it suddenly sends chills up Freddie’s spine. Is Auston already regretting, does Auston already know?

“What’s up Matts?” Freddie asks, it’s about 5pm and the dusk is settling across the Arizona sky.

“I need to get out of here,” Auston admits, one hand running through his hair. 

“But there’s nowhere to go,” Freddie murmurs, and Auston’s face is like the team is down by 3 and he lost his man on the last goal, guilty and frustrated and Freddie doesn't know why he looks like that, not now.

“Please, just come out for a drive,” Auston murmurs and Freddie can’t say no to Auston on a normal day, but especially not now, his hair in a mess, in an old Coyotes hoodie and Leafs sweats. Looking comfortable but not acting like it. 

Freddie nods, “sure.” 

They get in the car for the first time in ages, Freddie grinning as Auston turns up the music. It’s comfortable and relaxing but Freddie is still reeling from his realization, from the knowledge that the man driving the car with dumb oversized sunglasses, blasting what he’s pretty sure is the OC soundtrack is the love of his life. 

They end up at a car park overlooking the mountains about 20 minutes from Auston’s condo. It’s gorgeous, the sun just about to set, the sky taking on pink and orange streaks. Auston sits on the hood of the car, tilts his sunglasses over his nose and rolls his eyes as Freddie takes his time joining him.

“It’s pretty,” Freddie comments, voice low as he settles next to Auston.

“Yeah,” Auston murmurs, voice thick and Freddie glances over at him just as he adds, clearly staring at Freddie, “beautiful.” 

Auston looks away, face bright red and Freddie’s hand reaches out to grip his arm, trying to pull him back. Does he have a chance? Is this going to happen?

“Matts,” Freddie says, near a whisper, voice soft, almost cajoling, “Aus.” 

The words are escaping him but Auston turns to look at him, eyes wide and smile gone, “Freds,” he says, voice shaking on Freddie’s name, sounding scared in a way that Freddie has never heard before. 

Freddie’s fingers flex against his sweats, moving without his instruction to touch Auston, to cup his face. Auston leans into it, shuddering against Freddie’s touch. 

But then he pulls away again, tense and closed off in a way that Freddie has seen at the rink, has seen after losing streaks, but has never seen when they’ve just been the two of them and the idea that he’s somehow made Auston uncomfortable ties his stomach in knots.

“Hey, this changes nothing,” Freddie says and he knows he’s lying but he can get past it. Having any part of Auston is still better than having none of Auston. 

Auston laughs, sharp and sad, “it’s not like you’d be able to process, I know you, I know you’d need space and that’s the one thing we don’t really have right now.”

“Process what exactly?” Freddie murmurs, “there nowhere else i’d rather be than here with you” 

And there is it. There’s Freddie’s heart, resting in Auston’s hand.

But Auston doesn’t see it, doesn’t really hear Freddie because he shifts a little, “I brought you here because I love you.” 

Freddie’s breath catches, heart hammering, english escaping him and he wishes Auston would look at him, wishes Auston would turn towards him. Because then Freddie could kiss him.  
“Why do you think I came with you?” Freddie says, voice gentle.

“Because Denmark closed the borders and being with me is better than being alone in Toronto,” Auston shrugs, “It’s ok Freddie, I just couldn’t keep it in me anymore. Not when we’re playing house.”

“Auston,” Freddie says, exasperation and fondness warring within him. Fondness wins but he still rolls his eyes, “I came here because I want to spend time with you.”

Auston glances over, looking shy and young and so wonderful Freddie wants to kiss him. But he has to say it first.

“Because I love you.” 

Auston’s mouth falls open, shock then elation etched across his face, “really?,” he whispers, eyes wide. 

Freddie nods, “Yeah, I do.” 

Auston leans in, hands gentle on Freddie’s skin, “Freddie,” he says, like an oath, like a prayer, like Freddie is the truest thing that Auston has even known, and fuck Freddie never wants to leave this moment.

“I’m not running,” Freddie murmurs, hand cupping the back of Auston’s neck and closing the gap, kissing him. He can hear Auston’s heartbeat in his ears, feel the goosebumps on his skin and he tugs Auston closer still, legs entangling on the hood of the car. 

“Fuck,” Auston murmurs, once they finally pull apart, his forehead resting against Freddie’s. It feels intimate in a way that their celebrations on the ice always whispered about and Freddie feels like he’s being put back together and taken apart all at once.

Auston inhales, fingers tracing Freddie’s skin, barest touches against Freddie’s hips that make Freddie’s eyes flutter shut.

“We have a perfectly good bed at home,” Freddie manages to stay, several moments later after his heart calms. Auston looks at him and the smile that spreads across his face, it’s better than anything Freddie has seen, better than Freddie could ever wish for. It’s blinding, even as the sun’s rays illuminate the sky, bathing the car and Auston in a soft glow. Auston’s grin is the thing that blinds Freddie. 

He’s defenseless, no pads, no blocker, no mask.

Just his heart pounding in his chest, just his hand tangled in Auston’s hair, Auston’s laugh in his ear as he leans down to kiss him again.  
This time, it’s passionate. This time there’s tongue and Auston rolling his hips against Freddie. And no one else would be here but this is the start of the rest of his life, Freddie wants to do it right. It’s no hardship to kiss Auston, no challenge to greedily swallow the sounds that Auston makes when Freddie tugs on his hair, no difficulty to feel Auston’s hands mapping his skin, tugging on his shirt. 

What’s harder than any split save is pulling away, even if they do need to breathe eventually. 

“Come on,” Auston murmurs, getting off Freddie’s lap and sliding in the driver’s seat, “you said we needed a bed.”

Freddie nods, hand tangling with Auston’s on the dash as he turns on the car. They drive slowly but right now, with the sun setting and the miles of empty road, they can afford to linger.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Wonderwall 
> 
> find me on twitter @hockeytoruleall


End file.
